The present invention relates to a new and improved inductive projectile sensor on a gripper shuttle weaving machine comprising a lathe beam and thereto attached projectile guide teeth made of magnetizable material, for producing a control signal indicative of the projectile passage.
Swiss Pat. No. 469,839 discloses a projectile sensor or sensing head on a gripper shuttle or projectile weaving machine arranged outside the weaving shed in the projectile catch box of the machine. Among other things, there are provided inductive or magnetic sensing heads comprising permanent magnetic means for furnishing a magnetic D.C. field. The projectile of known gripper shuttle weaving machines consists at least partly of steel, that is a magnetic or magnetizable material, such as to be able to change the magnetic resistance of the sensing head when the projectile passes the latter, and to produce an electrical sensing or control signal. This type of projectile sensor may be used in cases where the sensing or control signal is to be effective at the end of the shot or projectile flight rather than in cases where a sensing signal is to be derived during the projectile flight along the lathe beam.